Ultraman Celestial (Scorpium Ultra)
is the fifth oldest Scorpium Ultra. Celestial bears the attribute lunar and is the protector of Planet Crescent and Crescentiums. Celestial is an explorer of space and a combatant as well. Subtile *Moon Guardian *Manipulator of Lunar History Past After being born and chosen the attribute "Lunar", and after constructing the Crescent Light Palace at Planet Crescent, he decided to take interest on his journey to explore the various galaxies and planets, mapping the various places he visited under the blessings of Genesis Messiah. Afterwards, Celestial become the faithful companion to Crescentiums and becoming best friends with Trident and Vader, while leading a normal life in his planet. Ultraman One S4-S5 After the fall of Trident and Vader, Celestial tries to fight against Virus but was easily defeated and was corrupted by Voiderium before being purified. Celestial later worked with the other Ultras to take down Virus but could only gazed at their failures as Virus bombs the universe until Messiah's restoration. Soon, Celestial start training vigorously and eventually joins forces with his comrades in the fight against Evil Messiah. Fighting a losing battle with the evil deity, the tide of the battles is only turned when he merged with Cure alongside the other Scorpium Ultras, fighting with One Hexagonal, and killing the evil deity. Celestial layers continued his journey to explore space while training vigourslu until the blessings of Messiah. Pre Movie Celestial decided to complete the ritual of becoming the manipulator of lunar by signing the Pact Scroll. Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil Celestial will reappear in this movie, to assist Yvon and Dark Sceptor against the evil Scorpium Ultras threat. Celestial also fought against the Soul Mages before joining forces with All and his comrades against the Galactrons before being digitized by Ultraman Breaker. After the battle, Celestial congrats Orb and grants him his Uktra Fusion Card before departing Earth once again. Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Having unlocked his Ultimate Form, Celestial would assist Dark Sceptor in one of his battles, and stayed on Earth until Jugglus Reflector's death. Ultraman Geed Reboot Celestial is revealed to have supported Hikari in making the Ultra Capsules for Ultraman Zanki by providing the essences of the various Scorpium Ultras. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect the Wishes (Reboot Series) TBA Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! After being informed about the threat of Kumasaga, Celestial visited the Parody Garrison Universe to recruit Ultraman Nerf and Ultraman Average to join the battle before embarking on his own adventures. Ultraman One: Conflict between Heaven and Hell TBA As "The Moonlight" The Moonlight is the human alias of Ultraman Celestial. Appearance The Moonlight wears a grey coat/suit that fits the color of the moon, which is grey and black. He wears a black jeans/pants as well. His hand (fingers) is covered in dark gloves, the gloves had a full moon shape. The design of his suit/coat/jacket is drawn with all the moon shapes found in a lunar cycle. History Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil Celestial assumes this form after arriving on Planet Earth. TBA Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath TBA Powers and Abilities *'Transform': The Moonlight transform to his Ultra Form via willpower, *'ESP': Same as any Ultra human form. *'Moonlight Blasts': The Moonlight fires energy blasts that is shaped after a full moon. Can cause small craters on the target. *''Energy Beam': The Moonlight can fire an energy beam from one of his hands. Can cuase a small explosion. *'Moonlight Crest': A full moon crest unleashed from his both hands, unknown what it does yet. *'Moonlight Absorption': The Moonlight can absorb the natural energy form the Moon to empower himself or his Ultra Form, Ultraman Celestial. *'Moonlight Ball': The Moonlight encases himself in a sphere that looks similar to the Moonfor travelling. *'Shield': The Moonlight can create/summon a shield to block attacks. Trivia *The name "Moonlight" is to reflect his status as the manipulator of lunar. Personality Although Celestial loves exploration, Celestial has great leadership skills as well. He is also very supportive of his other allies, such as his best friends, Scorpium Ultra Ultraman Trident and Ultraman Vader. Overall, he maintains good ties with his allies. Like all Ultra Warriors, he has a strong sense of justice and will fight any form of evil to maintain peace and harmony in his homeworld. He is able to use tactics during his battles to outsmart the opponent, being someone very smart. Profile Stats *'Human Form': The Moonlight *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Universe, Planet Crescent- Crescent Moon Palace/The Three Moons of Planet Crescent *'Transformation Item/Process': The Monlight transforms with his own willpower *'Grip Strength': 75,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 150,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 740m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Pressure': Not mentioned *'Hobbies': Space/Moon Exploration, Loves to train now *'Dislikes': Any form of evil *'Weaknesses':Celestial's lifeforce is linked to Planet Crescent on its three moons and anything bad happens to it will greatly affect Celestial. Celestial's Ultimate Form only allows Celestial to stay for a short while. *'Height': 49m *'Weight': 41,000t Body Features *'Moonlight Core': A crystal in his forehead in the shape of a half Moon, it stores his inner light and allows him to manipulate energy and channeling his attacks. In Normal Form, it grows yellow in colour while in his Abyss Form, it grows dark red. *'Color Timer': Like all other Scorpium Ultras, Celestial has a circular color timer. *'Crescent Bracers': Celestial has crescent moon shaped bracers on his both hands, this is responsible for him to set up his attacks. *'Arms': Celestial has strong arms which allows him to deflect or block attacks easily. *'Ultra Armour': Celestial's armor is resistant to anything form of damage as long as his strength is sufficient. Though he is resistant to anything, contact with a strong attack will weaken him. Forms - Abyss= Abyss Celestial's corrupted form by Virus Voiderium he is more stronger and powerful in this form, hismattacks are similar but they are darker versions. "Abyss" represents the evil self of Celestial while "Normal" represents the good self of Celestial. The future where he embraces darkness. :;Stats Celestial stats are the same as his Normal Form. :;Abilities *'Combat Experience': Due to being corrupted, Celestial is now equipped with the combat experience which allows him to fight evenly with Zero. :;Special *'Dark Celestium Ray': Dark version of his Celestial Sun-Ray. *'Moonlium Shockwave': A shocking wave of energy from his energy core *'Abyss Shockwave': The dark version of Crscent Shockwave. *'Abyss Ball': The dark version of the Celestial Ball. *'Abyss Cockscrew' *'Abyss Dragon' *'Abyss Half Dark Moon Shield' - Lunar Fall= Normal Form Celestial's Ultimate form, appears briefly when he uses any of his Moon like attacks, he has not unlock this form yet. "Lunar Fall" means his Ultimate self , where he realizes the true meaning of his attribute. He unlocks this form after Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil. *'Grip Strength': 100,000t *'Brute Strength': 180,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 980m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 :;Special Moves *'Celestial Sun-Stream': The stronger variant of his Celestial Sun-Ray, plus style attack. *'Calming Helix': Celestial can releases a calming wave from his right hand in order to calm down aggressive foes and healing wounds. *'Electrical Spark': An electricity beam of lightning to stun his foes. :;Abilities *'Powers of Normal Mode': Celestial can use more powerful versions of his Noemal Form powers. *'Lunar Manipulation': Celestial retains the ability to manipulate lunar but is more powerful. ***'Yin Yang Union Blast': Celestial's strongest attack or as an Ultra, uniting the power of light and darkness, firing a white beam from his entire body, creating a field neutralization, destroying anything in its path. ***'Darkness Clouder': ***'Lightium Sparker': ***'Abyss Hand': ***'Light Halo Buzzsaw': **'Lunarium Arrowswords': **'Gravity Neutralisation': ***'Celestium Tsunami': ***'Rockery Slammer': **'Lunarium Pathway': ***'Mirror Sharder Reflection': ***'Mirror Pathway Net': **'Celestium Gravity Spiral': **'Galaxy Slasher': **'Lunar Dragons': Celestial can launch 7-8 dragons of pure energy. A max of 40 is summoned. ***'Lunar Cutters': Energy cutters to slice foes. ***'Lunar Sphere Ball': A kamizake attack to strike foes by curling as a ball, weakening their combat power. ****'Lunar Crescent Wave': Crescent shaped energy waves launched at foes, **'Moon Manipulation': A more moon manipulation powers. ***'Ultimate Celestium': An energy barrage of Celestial Spheres, launched from his entire body, destroying anything in its path. ***'Cycle Spiker': Celestial createsa gigantic disk to slice foes intohalf. ***'Shockwave Fissure': A yellow lightning launched from the ground towards foes, ***'Celestial Quadruple': Creating irregular spheres, acting as a barrier to block attacks. ***'Celestial Transverse': Celestial covers himself with spinning to travel around & across universe. ***'Blank Trickster': This ability allows the Ultra to trick his foes. ***'Lunarium Sphere': A cockscrew jamming attack, destroying foes from inside out, ***'Lunarium Spiker': A rain shower of buzzsaw-energy shaped discs from his entire body to cause devastating burns upon impact. TBA :;Physical *'Moonlight Kick': A powerful kick attack that involves the use of anti-gravity waves. *'Moonlight Punch': A powerful punch attack that involves the use of anti-gravity waves. }} Trivia *Celestial age difference with the fourth oldest Scorpium Ultra is rather strange with a age difference of only 87 years. *Celestial is given a tiled "Astronaut Ultra" by Ultraman Virus due to his exploration nature. *Celestial is the second leader of the Scorpium Ultra as shown in his dialogue in Ultraman One Season 4. *Celestial techniques are reference to the various cycles of the Moon that is reflected on the Earth's surface during times of the year. His attribute is lunar. *During his first appearance, it is believed that he is the weakest Scorpium Ultra due to him being easily defeated by Virus while the others fought Virus on par for a while. And the reason is because he spend less time on trainings and more time on mapping the universes. **However, as of Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath, he is proven to be equally as powerful as Cure. Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Victims of Virus Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot